Chuck Norris: Facts about him
This is a page about Chuck Norris. Set up a heading with your username, and put down some facts about Chuck Norris underneath! Here's mine to get you started Faves3000 *Chuck Norris finished Homestuck *Chuck Norris knows the mystery to Gravity Falls *Chuck Norris watched a 13-hour video 5 times in a day *Chuck Norris can get past any anti-piracy prevention *Chuck Norris beat the sh*t out of the developers for Chuck Norris: Superkicks *Chuck Norris beat Minecraft on his first day *Chuck Norris had his own show in Disney Channel around the same time the shows started to suck less *Chuck Norris is the reason why Space Core is in space *Chuck Norris sends out the gold dubloons in Jake and the Never-Land Pirates *Chuck Norris gets the "Minceraft" title screen every time he plays Minecraft I couldn't think of anything original * If you can see Chuck Norris, Chuck Norris can see you. If you can't see him, you are probably only seconds away from death. * Chuck Norris travelled to Mars. That's why there is no longer any life there. *Before the Bogeyman goes to bed, he checks his closet for Chuck Norris Zeyphr2012 *Sharks watch Chuck Norris Week. *Anti-virus scans computers for viruses. Viruses scan computers for Chuck Norris. *Chuck Norris knows more than Wikipedia. *Chuck Norris has just finished installing Spore and he's already at Space Stage. **Alternatively, THe only thing the Grox fear is Chuck Norris. *Chuck Norris watched The Ring and Samara died a week after. *Chuck Norris obtained a Shiny Victini. LiaFH *He was on the O'Reilly Factor. *He's awesome. *He beat Tobias543797543 in Guitar Hero. MP *Before you die, you see Chuck Norris. *Chuck Norris '''is '''everything. UMG *Chuck Norris destroyed to Peroidic Table because he only reconized the Element of Surprise. *Chuck Norris uses a stunt double for crying scenes. *Chuck Norris doesn't read books, he stares at them until he finds the information he needs. *Chuck Norris does not age, each birthday is just another year added on to his existence, which sucks for you. *Chuck Norris once kicked a horse in the chin, it's decendants are now known as giraffes. Redsox1099 *Chuck Norris made the universe. *Chuck Norris made Jack Thompson play Grand Theft Auto. *Chuck Norris has tea parties with Mr. T. *Chuck Norris sat through A Serbian Film without flinching. *Chuck Norris killed Voldemort with his bare hands. *Chuck Norris passed Gandolf. *Chuck Norris understood Inception's ending. *Chuck Norris beat all Zelda Water Temples in 10 minutes. *Chuck Norris never dies in video games. Tornadospeed *Chuck Norris is not god. *Chuck Norris is too slow. *I found Chuck Norris. *Fun is infinite with Chuck Norris. Rawrlego *Chuck Norris is an actor *Chuck Norris was born in 1940 *Chuck Norris jokes suck Moon Snail *What rawr said Dimenntio8 *When Chuck Norris blinks, something disappears. *Did you know how Wikias were made? Chuck Norris touched an encyclopedia. *Did you know how the Sun was made? Chuck Norris turned on a light switch. Category:Chuck Norris Category:Mars Category:Bogeyman Category:Closets Category:Life Category:Round house kicks Category:Random Works! Category:Pokemon Category:Victini Category:Spore Category:Spore! Category:The Grox Category:Grox Category:Upload MOAR GROX Category:Sharks Category:Viruses Category:Wikipedia Category:Guitar Hero Category:Fox Category:Hi